


Every Little Heartbeat, Every Little Breath

by Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory



Series: Bloodlines [4]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Dark, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, and therefore Rape by Deception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory/pseuds/Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue.<br/>His lips under hers.<br/>She remembers, the delicately tinkling notes of music box, the feel of his jacket against her cheek.<br/>He wanted to kiss her.<br/>She wouldn’t have stopped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Heartbeat, Every Little Breath

Blue.  
His lips under hers.  
She remembers, the delicately tinkling notes of music box, the feel of his jacket against her cheek.  
He wanted to kiss her.  
She wouldn’t have stopped him.

The devil and the deep blue sea.  
The stranger in her bed and the one she’s thinking of. She wouldn’t put this past him, blackmailing some poor sap into marrying her, just so he could “save” her. It all fits. He’s obsessed with her, classic stalking behavior, the cameras…  
The shudder rolls through her, involuntary, a force of nature.  
It’s what she needed to keep up the ruse, to feel desired by someone, anyone, again. 

Blue-eyed girl.  
A ghost staring back at her, the picture of her mother. The bitten lip, the playful duck of her head, sundress pooling around her waist, he’s not obsessed with her. He’s obsessed with a memory. 

Blue, filthy.  
The words he whispers in her ear with so little provocation. She sags into his embrace with relief he takes for eagerness. He almost fooled her and then he says he loves her and she hears it in his voice, guilt, from a man who’s never shown remorse for anything.

Burning with a low blue flame.  
“Tell me about her.” She demands. He owes her that much.  
He’s staring off the balcony like he’s thinking about jumping. If he finally gives her answers, she might let him.  
“She was gentle, kind; I was not. I still wonder…which one of those things killed her.”


End file.
